


I said to you！No shoot！No！

by idaida



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaida/pseuds/idaida
Summary: 一辆破车一个恶趣味的Pep和一个喊着“I said to you！No shoot！No！”的Kun。





	I said to you！No shoot！No！

Pep从未发现自己有这种恶趣味，直到遇上Kun——或者说直到睡到Kun。

Kun瘫在副驾驶上，闭着眼睛看起来有点疲惫，精神倒是不错，嘴里时不时还哼着歌——刚刚对阵伯恩利的比赛中他打进了为本赛季夺冠续命的一球。  
Pep开着车时不时瞄他一眼：“累吗？”  
“不累。”Kun睁眼笑嘻嘻地偏头看他。刚在更衣室洗完澡的Kun头发还没有全干，贴在头皮上看起来有点傻又有点乖，身上散发着沐浴露和洗发水的清香。这味道Pep很熟悉，他忍不住深深吸了吸鼻子，脚下一踩油门加了速。  
“跑那么快干嘛。”Kun懒洋洋地陷在座位里，在安全带下扭了扭腰。  
“等下你就知道了。”Pep嘴角翘了起来。比赛结束后，Pep同裁判握了手，又把手伸向走过来的Kun想和他庆祝一下，Kun显然没注意到自己的男友，转头专注和裁判打起了招呼。Pep尴尬地放下手又和裁判握了一次，在后面追着Kun拍了他后脑勺一下。这让Pep耿耿于怀——这个小混蛋居然没搭理自己。

车钻进车库里停下。Kun慢腾腾地拉开安全带起身开门，发现车门被Pep落了锁，便疑惑地转头看Pep。  
Pep伸手抚了抚Kun的脸，把鼻子凑到他的脖颈深深嗅着。Kun甜笑着任由Pep搂着——他一向好脾气的很，更是从不抗拒亲密，何况他今天实在没什么力气。  
Pep显然对这个今天格外乖巧的男朋友很兴奋，整个人都压了过来。Kun的后背紧紧压在车门上，头抵着车窗，被Pep吻得有点缺氧。Pep的舌头不安分地塞进了Kun的嘴里到处翻搅，同时两只手伸进了Kun的衣服下面游走着。  
Pep移开唇的时候Kun大口地呼气，挣扎着坐得高一点。Pep在他额头印了一吻，手没停地拉开了Kun的外套，又脱掉了Kun的T恤，低头含住了Kun的乳头。  
“唔…”Kun闷哼了一声，在狭小的空间里格外色情。Pep又用力嘬了几口，Kun忍不住扭了几下坐正身子，手在Pep的背后紧紧抓住了他的衣服。  
Pep放下了椅背，Kun向后倒了过去，Pep便翻身压了上来。Kun被压在车座上动弹不得，紧紧地抱着Pep，语气有点埋怨，又有点撒娇：“你又要在车里搞？！”  
“你这是什么语气？我明明记得上次在车里搞你很兴奋啊，叫得嗓子都哑了——第二天训练非说自己的是感冒了。”Pep坏笑着手一顿，拉下Kun的裤子。  
“我兴奋，那是因为和你搞，又不是因为在车里！”Kun撅着嘴嘀咕。显然这话让Pep十二分受用，一边将唇覆上Kun的唇，一边拉开了Kun的大腿摩挲起来。Kun顿时打了个颤。  
一个绵长的吻后，Pep将手指伸到Kun的唇边揩干净他嘴角的口水，然后顺势将润湿的手指塞进了Kun体内。  
被压在椅背上的Kun呻吟了一声，身子往下溜了溜，Pep便把手指又往里送了送。  
“啊…”Kun忍不住叫了起来，本能想往后退，却被椅背死死卡住。Pep加快了手指抽送的速度，Kun哆哆嗦嗦地叫着。Pep又塞进一根手指草草扩张了几下，拉开了裤链。  
“你带着安全套吗？”Kun皱着鼻子问他。  
“谁比赛随身带着套啊？！”Pep反问，没停顿地把早已滚烫地分身顶进了Kun的体内。  
“啊！”Kun叫了一声，嘟嘟囔囔地哼唧起来：“我就知道！我就知道！你就是故意的！你就是故意在车里搞，找理由不戴套！”  
Pep也不否认，只是笑意渐浓地使劲地顶弄起来，整台车都跟着颠动起来。Kun被死死钉在车座上努力保持着平衡，两条腿盘住Pep的腰，大声地叫起来。  
Pep大力抽送了一阵抽出分身，支起身子跨坐在椅子上又将分身送进了Kun的体内，Kun仰躺在椅背上，腿从Pep的腰上松懈下来，哼了两声。Pep扭身按动按钮，椅背缓缓直了起来，把仰躺的Kun挤得直起身来，最后不得不跨坐在Pep的腰上，整个人被椅背和Pep紧紧挤在中间动弹不得，身体被Pep的分身深深贯穿。Pep让他缓了缓，就又抱着他大力顶向椅背。Kun只能搂住Pep的脖子又大声尖叫起来。  
Pep的喘息声越来越沉重，Kun凭着仅存的一点理智嚷嚷着：“别，别射在里面…别…”  
话音未落，Kun就感觉到一股滚烫的热流喷洒在自己的体内。他撅着嘴在Pep的肩膀咬了一口：“我说了不要！不要射在里面！”  
Pep也不恼，抽出疲软的分身，再次放下椅背，让Kun躺下去。Kun涨红了脸，撅着嘴，白色的精液顺着他的湿漉漉的屁股和大腿根流下来，可爱又色情。Kun不安地扭动着腰，低头看了看自己一片狼藉的身下埋怨着：“射在里面真的好麻烦，还要收拾，怎么穿衣服啊。”  
Pep安抚地拍拍他，伸手拿过纸抽盒，细细地替他擦着下面，Kun骄纵地躺着任由他收拾，自己也不动：“我不管，你搞的你收拾。”  
Pep便笑眯眯地慢腾腾仿佛挑逗似地擦着，看起来很乐意为自己的恶趣味买单。Kun则被他弄的又有点燥热起来。好不容易擦差不多了，Pep又用力按了按Kun的肚子，白色的精液又流了出来，Kun恼羞地瞪了他一眼，叫了一声：“Pep！”  
Pep笑起来，三下两下给他擦干净，将他搂在自己怀里低声嘀咕着：“我总想射在你里面。想把你的肚子灌的满满的。总想看你的屁股流着我的精液。你说，这是为什么呢？”  
“我怎么知道为什么？！”Kun不满地往Pep怀里缩了缩，他还没穿衣服，光溜溜地倚在Pep怀里，Pep把他裹在敞开的自己毛衣里。Kun听着Pep说着露骨的荤话，一向厚着的脸皮都忍不住红了起来。  
Pep伸手玩弄着Kun的下体，Kun呻吟了一声，在Pep怀里扭动着。  
“因为你是我的，是我一个人的。你身上没有我的印记怎么行。你肚子里应该有我的精液。”Pep把舌头伸进Kun的耳朵里一边舔弄一边说，像是说什么一本正经的经文一样低沉魅惑，手里则加重力道撸动Kun的下体，Kun哆嗦着也射了出来。

*可配合官博对莱斯特城赛后发的Kun视频，Kun激动叭叭那句：“I said to you！No shoot！No！”食用。真人亲自配音哦。


End file.
